talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Book Shop
ringing Book shop. Yeah I thought you guys were open everyday, that's what the sign said. We are. Well the last two Sundays I been up'ere, and nobody's been up'ere at all! How do you explain that? I work-... I work Sundays I was here. Nah you weren't, nobody was there. I was buzzin' and beepin' and the horn and no one came out. What time? Well I was there at different times. I thought you guys said you're open-''' I work on Sundays! I work on Sundays! I was here. 'Nobody was there! ' I don't know what you're talking about. 'Nobody even came to the doooor! ' What time?! '''I honked my horn and no one even came outside. Well you probably-... Maybe you went to the wrong store, cause I was here. Hey, no one even batted an eye, fella! I was there and I was jumpin' up and down! Okay, I gotta go. Thanks for calling. Listen I need a book. up ringing Book shop. Yeah, you guys open up'ere? ' Yes. 365 days a year. '''Okay... Except the last two Sundays you were closed so I guess-' I was here! '''I guess that's 363 but uhm... Look it, this is a ridiculous conversation. I was here, and I don't understand your-... Listen to this I was here. I don't know where you went. I came up'ere in the pouring rain and no one even answered the door when I was honkin' my horn. What do you mean answered the door? The door is open. The door was locked, Charlie, and I knocked on it. Well then you must've got here late at night. You must uhhh have been takin' a big long break! Are you talking about Book Alley? No no, I can read the dang sign, it says open everyday plain as day. ''' I don't know sir-I don't know what you want but I've got customers waiting so... What-what do you want? '''I need some gas money. Okay thanks for calling, I've gotta go. This is... Bogus. up ringing Book shop. Hi yeah, can you tell me the phone number up'ere? The one you just called. Yeah I didn't see what I was doin'... 626-9541 Now that's the number I'm callin' from? That's the number you're calling. Okay what number am I calling from, is what I'm tryin'-''' I wouldn't... How would I know that? 'How am I supposed to know? ' You have to look at your phone. 'I'm lookin' at it! ' Well I'm not the operator, I don't have access to your telephone. 'What area code are you in? You guys open for business up'ere? ' Seven days a week, 365 days a year. '''Cause I been up'ere a couple times and nobody answered the door. You keep sayin' that, but I.. I don't know what you're talking about 'cause we''ve been here everyday. I knocked on the door, I had cash in hand, and no one even bothered to answer the door. Yeah I know, you keep tellin' me that. On two occasions I came up'ere and no one was even there! Okay. So give me your phone number. So I can work this-''' I just gave it to you! 'Gimme your phone number. That was MY phone number! ' I just gave it to you! '''That was MY telephone number! If you call again I'll call the telephone company. Why? Well that's what I need-''' To have them trace your call, because you're bothering me. '''Well you're not makin' a lick of sense. Okay. Gotta go. up ringing Book shop. Yeah how late y'all open up there? Store hours. 10 am til midnight. downMIDNIGHT? You're tellin' me I come up there at midnight. What's your-''' I don't know what's wrong with your phone but I can't understand you. '''What's your-... What's your phone number? I gave you the phone number, the one you just called. I don't have the phone number sir! Nah I'm gon-... Look it, I'm gonna call the phone company cause I don't like what you're up to. Well I'm gonna get 'em too. I'm gonna get 'em too. I'll tell ya what. Okay. Great. up ringing Book shop. Yeah can I get a copy of your uh, store hours by fax? No I don't have a fax machine. Okay well what are they then, you can just tell me. I don't have a fax machine. Just tell me by... By phone. I DON'T. HAVE. A FAX. There's no number. Well what's the phone number then? There's no phone number to a fax machine because I don't. have. a fax machine. So you're saying I have to call first, before I can fax and tell you that-''' I'm saying you can't fax cause-... I'm gonna suggest that you call the uh... Phone company cause there's no one here that can help you. '''What-what's the schedule? 10 am til midnight. Seven days a week. Except Sunday, right? Sundays 11 til midnight. I was there Sunday and ''no one was theeere! No one was up'ere!'' I know you've told me several times. I'm gonna hang up now. What-just tell me the number and that's all I need! You just called the number. I don't know what I called, how 'bout that? Well then you'd better find out. up ringing Book shop. Can you just tell me what number I'm calling from? I don't know what number you're calling from. Well just look at the phone and tell me. You said give you the number you're calling from. I can't look at your phone. Look at your phone and just figure it out. ''repeating Look at your phone'' You have to look at your phone. Look at your phone and tell me what the number I'm calling from is. No, you're gonna have to call somebody to get help. Maybe call a lawyer, I dunno. Okay, well just-''' I gotta go. up ringing Book shop. '''Yes sir, I did wanna let you know I'm sending a fax any minute now so look for that to come through, now what's the number to fax to? There is no number to fax to. So I use the same number that I just called? If you want to but I don't have a fax machine. Well, where the heck's it gonna come out then? It's not gonna come out. Well groans I don't. have. a fax machine. What's the number that I call? Why don't you understand this? I don't understand what-what your problem is. Where do I send my information? Where do I send it'' toooo?'' What information? The fax number. I DON'T. HAVE. A FAX MACHINE. No my fax number, I wanna send it to you. ''' Okay, I'm gonna hang up again. I'm gonna call the telephone company. '''Tell me somethin', what's the phone number up'ere? No, I'm gonna go now. up